Desicion del destino
by martina15
Summary: Ichigo esta muy preocupado por lo que siente por Orihime mientras que ella esta apunto de experimentar lo que es el amor , la amistad y el sacrificio ...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Hola a todos soy nueva así que espero que les guste, esta historia la pensé hace tiempo pero no me atrevía a escribirla hasta ahora, disfrútenla

 **DISCLAIMER: Bleach** no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo

Decisión del destino

1: Que me está pasando?

Cierto día un joven de cabellera anaranjada iba caminando con rumbo a la tienda con el ceño que lo caracterizaba más fruncido que de costumbre su nombre Ichigo Kurosaki estaba molesto porque su hermanita menor Yuzu lo mando a hacer las compras

Wa porque Yuzu me tenía que mandar a mí –dijo Ichigo todo molesto

Ichigo siguió caminando directo a la tienda cuando de la nada vio a su compañera que desde hace tiempo le había llamado la atención por su forma de ser y sus locuras muy comunes en ella, su nombre era Inoue Orihime si aquella chica a cual quería proteger hasta con su vida y a la cual no puede evitarse ponerse nervioso cuando la ve o habla con ella

Hola Inoue-dijo Ichigo acercándose a ella, la nombrada se volteo a verlo ya que se había parado en frente de ella

Hola Kurosaki-kun-dijo ella sonrojada al ver a Ichigo

Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio hasta que:

Y Inoue adonde ibas?-pregunto Ichigo

Ahh esto bueno y…o-responde aun sonrojada-iba a la tienda a comprar jee

Enserio yo también iba para allá te gustaría acompañarme?-dijo Ichigo sin pensarlo "espera pero que acabo de decir "se dijo mentalmente

Que! No acabó de escuchar eso o si –se dijo orihime mentalmente-respira orihime respira-y dijo claro Kurosaki-kun me gustaría acompañarte

Enserio muchas gracias-dijo Ichigo muy aliviado de que no se molestara con el, mientras Orihime lo miraba con una sonrisa

Vamos-dijo Orihime sin dejar de sonreír

Ichigo y Orihime se dirijieron a la tienda donde conversaron,se divertiendo cuando Ichigo no sabia que compraba pero gracias a Orihime pudo encontrar todo y cuando terminaron salieron de la tienda y se quedaron conversaron un rato hasta que :

Hunn¡ ya es muy tarde tengo que irme fue un gusto hablar contigo Kurosaki-kun nos vemos mañana-dijo Orihime al momento en que partia rumbo a su casa

Chau Inoue nos vemos-le gritaba Ichigo mientras la veía partir ahí se quedó observando un buen rato hasta que sintió una fuerza espiritual de varios hollows que se acercaban a Orihime, en ese momento se puso su placa al pecho y transformado en su forma de shinigami fue en busca Orihime

Cuando llego mas grande fue su sorpresa de ver a Orihime tirada en el piso y sin rastro de estar herida y sin ninguna presencia de los hollows que había antes

Se acercó a Orihime y le dijo-Inoue estas bien que paso?-pregunto un preocupado Ichigo

Si todo esta bien y no se que paso Kurosaki-kun sentí la presencia de los hollows que se acercaban a mi y ya no recuerdo nada –dijo Orihime levantándose del piso

Pero estas bien Inoue?-pregunto Ichigo

Si no te preocupes solo me duele la cabeza-Dijo Inoue tocándose la cabeza

Ya que bueno te voy a acompañar por si vuelven a aparecer los hollows –dijo Ichigo agarrándola del brazo y llevándosela

Esta bien Kurosaki-kun pero no tan rápido-Dijo Orihime muy impresionada

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Orihime ,Ichigo la dejoen su cama se despidió y se fue a su casa pensando

"Que habrá pasado porque Ishida y Chad están de viaje , Rukia y Renji están en la sociedad de almas y Urahara está muy ocupado"-pensó Ichigo –Oh tal vez me está ocultando algo" y con esa duda llego hasta su casa donde se tiro a su cama y se quedó dormido

Mientras tanto con Orihime después de tomarse un baño y meterse a la cama se dijo a si misma-Que me esta pasando porque lo de hoy nunca me había pasado"

 **Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo por favor dejen sus comentario**

 **Nos vemos luego Cuídense**


	2. capitulo 2

N/A: Hola aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de sta historia

DISCLAIMER:Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo

PLAN

Despues de lo ocurrido unos días antes Ichigo esta pensativo mirando por la ventana de su salón hasta que una voz lo distrajo

"hola Ichigo tiempo de no verte-Dijo Rukia entrando por la puerta a su salón seguida por Renji quien dijo-"hola cabeza de zanahoria ha pasado tiempo no—ganadose un golpe de parte de Ichigo

"oye porque diablos hiciste eso"-dijo Renji quejándose de dolor ganándose la mirada de odio de Ichigo y justo cuando el iba a responder aparece Ishida yChad

"Buenos días Kurosaki"-dijo Ishida acercándose hacia el mencionado, mientras que los demás se fueron a su asiento

"ahh, hola Ishida –dijo Ichigo sin prestarle atención

De la nada Ishida empieza a sentir un reiatsu muy fuerte el cual lo hace caer al piso

"oye Ishida estas bien?-pregunto Ichigo muy preocupado-que le habrá pasado –se preguntó mentalmente Ichigo

"si Kurosaki, estoy bien-dijo Ishida aun sorprendido por el reiatsu que acababa de sentir era sorprendente fuerte como ninguno, se preguntaba de quien era y decidió salir a buscar la persona de quien venía tan poderoso poder pero justo en la puerta se encontró con Orihime:

"Buenos días Ishida-kun"-dijo Orihime muy feliz de verlo

"buenos días Inoue-san"-dijo Ishida olvidando por completo lo que iba a buscar

"que tal si entramos "-dijo Inoue , y los dos pasaron a las clases las cuales empezaron hasta que llego el tiempo del descanso, los seis amigos salieron rumbo a la azotea para almorzar, los cuatros chicos iban a delante mientras que las 2 chicas iban atrás

"kuchiki-san" –la llamo Orihime

"dime Inoue"-dijo Rukia

"no les molestaría si no almuerzo hoy con ustedes es que tengo que ir a la biblioteca"-mintió Orihime

"no te preocupes Inoue,corre nomas"-dijo Rukia

"garcias Kuchiki-san"-dijo Orihime al momento que salía corriendo de ahí

Cuando Rukia llego con los chicos se sorprendieronal darse cuenta que que venia sola

"oye Rukia y¿ Inoue?-pregunto Ichigo

"tuvo que irse a la biblioteca"-respondio Rukia

"no te preocupes Ichigo no se a meter en problemas porque no estas con ella "-dijo Renji

"pero ya se metió en problemas "-susurro Ichigo para el mismo pero todos lo llegaron a oir

"¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto Ishida

Entonces Ichigo empezó a contar lo que había pasado el otro dia omitiendo la parte de que compraron juntos

"Ichigo estas exagerando, tal vez alguien la ayudo"-dijo Renji

"si fuera el caso hubiera sentido su reiatsu pero solo sentí el reiatsu de Inoue "-respondió Ichigo

"no será porque solo quieres sentir ese reiatsu"-dijo Rukia tratando de molestarlo

"como te atreves maldi…"-trato de decir Ichigo pero antes Ishida dijo-"Esto está muy extraño, será mejor averiguara que pasa con Inoue-san. Todos asintieron y decidieron que seguirían a Orihime en la salida por si algo raro sucede

después de lo acordado fueron a clases que por suerte acabaron rápido ,ya en la salida se despidieron do Orihime y cuando vieron que doblo la esquina la siguieron. Ya había pasado tiempo mientras la seguían vieron como compraba un postre para degustar mientras iba a su casa ,hasta que sintieron la presencia de varios hollows rodeando a Orihime inmediatamente todos sacaron sus armas listos para pelear y justo cuando iban a atacar se dieron cuenta de algo sorprendente

Inoue…-dijo Ichigo sorprendido

 **BUENO AQUÍ ACABA EL CAPITULO DE HOY**

 **NOS VEMOS**


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Hola aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de sta historia

DISCLAIMER:Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo

,enserio

Inoue…-dijo Ichigo sorprendido

La imagen que tenían en frente era sorprendente se veía a Orihime rodeada por varios hollows ,Ichigo cuando vio a todos esos hollows alrededor de Orihime salio corriendo seguido por los demás ,pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar fueron tumbados por un increíble reiatsu:

"Inoue"-gritaron Ichigo y Rukia

Inoue no escuchaba nada solo parecía mirar a los hollows atentamente, como estaba de espaldas no podían ver su expresión pero lo que vieron a a continuación los dijo sin palabras

Vieron como Orihime apuntaba a un hollow y se partia por la mitad como si fuera cortado por una zanpakuto y asi siguió ,Orihime seguía partiendo hollows hasta que solo faltaba uno asi que elevo sus manos y de la nada apareció un aire que se convirtioen una pequeña daga la cual era controlada con sus manos ,agarro la daga y salto a la cabeza del hollow y lo partió en dos .Luego de eso los chicos se pudieron levantar y fueron corriendo donde estaba Orihime, cuando llegaron :

"¿inoue estas bien?-pregunto Ichigo todo preocupado

"¿Kurosaki Ichigo?-respondió Inoue con una voz mas gruesa que su voz normal sorprendiendo a to

"Inoue –dijo Ichigo haciéndola voltear y lo que vio lo dijo muy sorprendido los ojos de Orihime eran rojos llenos de odio ya no la misma Orihime ahora era otra Orihime

"Así que ustedes son sus amigos"-dijo Orihime con la misma voz de antes

"Quien eres tú"-pregunto Ichigo todo molesto

"pronto lo sabrás" –respondió Orihime al momento que se desmayaba

Antes de que toque el piso Ichigo la cogió de la cintura y la cargo, dejando a los demás atrás mientras caminaba

"vamos chicos , debemos interrogar a Urahara"-dijo Ichigo mientras avanzaba

…

Mientras tanto en la tienda de Urahara

Yoruichi, sentiste eso-pregunto Urahara con el abanico encima de su boca

Si lo sentí , me da pena Inoue-dijo Yoruichi con la cabeza gacha

Si yo también ahora le espera un largo camino-dijp Urahara

 **Flash black**

 **Orihime corría por las calles para llegar a la tienda de Urahar, después de haber dejado a sus amigos y cuando llego**

" **urahara-san está en casa"-pregunto Inoue al momento que entraba a la tienda**

" **inoue –san, pasa estás en tu casa-respondió Urahara con una sonrisa en el rostro**

 **Entraron a la sala donde Inoue le conto todo lo que había ocurrido días antes**

" **urahar-san¿Qué me está pasando?-pregunto Inoue toda angustiada**

" **Está bien, te voy a decir la verdad Inoue-dijo Urahara todo serio**

" **De que verdad habla?-pregunto Orihime**

" **tú no eres una humana cualquiera, tu ni siquiera naciste en este mundo tu perteneces a un grupo llamado FIXSIX tu eres una de las descendientes de la máxima autoridad de este grupo"-respondió Urahara dejando muy asombrada o Orihime**

" **¿Qué?-grito Orihme**

 **Fin Flash black**

En ese momento apareció Ichigo tirando la puerta con Orihime en brazos

"Urahara"-grito Ichigo

"Kurosaki un gusto, que te trae por aquí"-dijo Urahara asustado viendo al muchacho muy furioso

"Ayúdala"-pidió Rukia quitando a Orihime de los brazos de Ichigo

"claro, por favor Yoruichi"-dijo Urahara mirando a la mujer

"está bien, con permiso"-dijo Yoruichi llevándose a Orihme a otra habitación

"Que hacen ahí parados, pasen y así les explico"-dijo Urahara dejando a todos impresiones por era justo lo que iban a preguntar

"pero como lo sabes"-pregunto Renji

"es obvio por las caras que traen"-respondió Urahara

Cuando pasaron adentro se acomodaron y hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos pensaban en Orihme

"ya estamos aquí Urahar-san nos puedes explicar "-dijo Ishida preocupado

"Está bien, lo primero es que lo que le está pasando a Orihime tiene que ver con ustedes-respondió Urahara

"de qué demonios hablas"-dijo Ichigo molesto por lo que acababa de oir como el podría afectarla tanto siendo ella tan importante para ella

"cálmate Kurosaki "-le dijo Ishida

"bueno prosigo "-dio Urahara

 **BUENO AQUÍ ACABA EL CAPITULO DE HOY**

 **NOS VEMOS**


End file.
